Currently there are various ways to monitor and track player activity in a casino environment. One common method for monitoring casino players is via a player tracking system. Typically, these systems use cards to identify players and the player inserts the card before playing a game on the casino gaming machine. The player tracking system uses the information stored on the card to identify the player. Once the player tracking system identifies the player, the system then monitors the player's gaming habits. This includes recording player wagered amounts and the rate at which the player plays the games, and the like. Data relating to the player's gaming habits is then stored in a player tracking system database and/or on the player tracking card. Additionally, the player tracking cards can store player biographic information, such as player name, address, birth date, and the like.
Despite the advantages of using player tracking cards, there are problems associated with the use of such cards. One problem arises when a first player walks away from a gaming machine without first retrieving the card he inserted into the machine when play began. When a second player begins playing on the same gaming machine, the player habits of the second player will be attributed to the first player. Another problem occurs when a first player allows a second person to use the first player's tracking card. In this scenario, the first player accrues tracking points that are not actually earned by him as the player tracking system inaccurately records and associates the data as first player information. Additionally, another problem occurs when a player temporarily stops playing the machine. The player has a certain amount of time to resume play, or else the playing session may be ended by the player tracking system and the player loses “time of play” credit.
What is needed, therefore, is a system able to periodically and non-intrusively verify that the same player is continuing to play during a particular gaming session.